The Girl in the Forest
by randompandattack
Summary: After getting mauled by a bear in season 1, Cody's never been great in the woods. So when he gets lost in one only Dawn will be able to get him out. Cody/Dawn oneshot


**A/N: I'd been meaning to write a Cody/Dawn oneshot but was having some trouble with the plot. Originally it was going to have Sierra and Gwen show up but I guess not this time. I think this is the first Cody/Dawn out there if I'm not mistaken. I won't pretend that I'll ever get Dawn in-character, but I did my best. This takes place from Cody's POV. It contains no spoilers so don't worry. It also contains a brief mention of Noah/Izzy but just in the beginning. **

The Girl in the Forest

"Why Izzy?" I asked the crazy girl. "Why'd you do it?"

"Cody's right," Noah said running alongside me. "Why'd you have to throw that pie at Duncan's face?"

"Aww come on!" The redhead yelled as she ran backwards (but still ahead of us). "That jerk was making fun of you guys, and nobody makes fun of Izzy's friends when Izzy is around!"

"Oh yeah, this is much better!" Noah said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"Get back here you dweebs!" I turned my head around to see a crazed punk chasing us. I gasped and turned back to pick up the pace.

Hello, my name is Cody and I'm being chased by an enraged delinquent.

It's very simple really. I was lounging around with my friends Noah and Izzy back at Playa Des Losers after season four was over. We had just been having another one of our friendly (yet occasionally heated) nerd debates. This one was over whether Sheik was a male or female.

Right after Noah told me clearly that I was an idiot for even considering Sheik to be a female Duncan walked over and started laughing at us. I try to drown jerks like him out. Let's just say he said some cruel things about our masculinity and something about being virgins forever.

We were just going to wait for him to walk away when Izzy (who had been there the whole time) stood up. It turned out she was pissed, because as we all know she was totally into Noah. She called him some rather strange things then threw a pie (from the buffet table) at his face. Noah and I knew we were screwed when the pie fell off Duncan's face and we could tell how much he wanted to hurt us.

This of course led us back to the start where the three of us were running from him. We had since passed the hotel and parts of the island that were manmade and were coming to the part that led into the forest. Since Izzy was leading I followed behind but felt strangely uneasy as we went further in.

"This isn't working!" Noah told me. "He's not slowing down and neither of us have the physical prowess to outlast him."

"Do you think we could get Izzy to fight Duncan for us?" I asked. "She did start this after all and would do better than either of us."

Noah looked at the redhead in front of us and considered it for a moment. "It's too risky. Izzy is way too unpredictable. Instead we should split up."

"Split up?" I repeated.

"Split up?" Izzy said having been listening to us talk. "Great idea!" She slowed down for a second to grab Noah by the wrist. "We'll go left. Cody you go right!" Dragging my friend forward she suddenly veered off to the left.

"Good luck." Noah called back to me.

I stopped momentarily not sure if I wanted to run on into the woods alone but then I heard Duncan right behind me. "Oh crap!" I turned to the right and ran off through the trees.

I was getting tired but kept up my current pace and leapt over a small bush. Hitting the ground I looked back briefly only to be disappointed. It seemed Duncan had followed me instead of Noah and Izzy! Now what am I supposed to do?

I looked around for somewhere I could go that he wouldn't follow me or maybe somewhere I could hide. But no matter where I looked I didn't see anything and judging by the way I was breathing I was about to faint. With no options left I decided to climb a tree.

Climbing trees was never something I was good at but this one had a few places to grab onto so I managed to get up into the branches. Looking around I realized two things. The first was there as a pond nearby and the second was that I'd be easily spotted. Finding some courage I leaped over to a nearby tree where no one could see me and waited.

I watched as Duncan came into view and looked around. "Where are you, you little runt?" He yelled. Since he couldn't see me he started to kick some trees and a fallen over log but eventually gave up and turned back.

"Yes!" I cheered quietly. Deciding it was safe I stood up but lost my balance immediately. "Whoa!" I slipped out of the tree immediately. I thought I was about to hit the ground but instead fell into the pond I spotted earlier.

The water was very cold and I swam to the surface as quickly as possible. Standing there soaking wet I looked around. "Hello?" I said but no one answered. I realized I had no clue where I was. Clutching the sides of my arms I ran blindly forward. "Noah? Izzy? Anybody?"

I kept running despite the ache in my side in the hope that eventually I had to come across the hotel. Right? I couldn't just be lost out here forever. I stopped walking and looked around. Once again I don't see anything but trees. Standing here lost and freezing I wonder how long until the sun goes down.

"Cody?"

"Ahhh!" The sound of someone's voice surprises me so much I jump nearly a foot off the ground. Turning around I see that mysterious blonde girl Dawn standing there. Dawn was one of the new competitors and I don't know much about her. I've talked with her a few times and she seems nice enough if not a little strange.

To be honest I thought she might like me but I've never been able to find out because Sierra gets very possessive of me whenever Dawn is around. She always drags me away before I really get to talk to her. It might have something to do with the nature girl telling Sierra about her "nasty purple aura".

"Oh…it's just you Dawn." I sighed in relief. "You scared me."

Dawn walked forward a few feet towards me. "My apologies Cody, but I was wondering what you were doing in the forest." A look of realization came over her. "Wait were you…?" She smiled at me. "Yes, you must've come to visit me! How sweet of you."

"Err…" I hate making girls sad, but I am in no position to lie right now. "Sorry Dawn, but I was chased out here by Duncan. After I got away I got lost in the forest."

"Oh…" She lowered her head slightly. "That's okay. I just don't get many human visitors out here in the forest. Not that I get lonely; not when I have all my animal friends to keep me company. But sometimes it's nice to see a friendly aura like yours."

"Mine?" I ask.

She nods. "Yes, Cody you have such a bright and warm yellow aura that usually radiates from you. I find it very comforting." She paused. "But now that I think about it your aura isn't very bright right now. You seem rather worried; even scared."

"That sounds about right," I try (unsuccessfully) to smile. "I'm kinda lost. Do you think you could help me get back?"

"Thanks to my woodland friends I know this forest well." She answered. "I'm sure I can lead you back to the others. But first, why don't you come to my tree house with me?"

She turned to my left and started to walk through the trees so I followed her. "Sure," I gulped looking around nervously. "Why exactly?"

"To dry you off," she said while watching a blue bird fly past. "You're soaking wet and could catch a cold."

"Oh thanks." Dawn seems surprisingly thoughtful. I follow behind her for a while at a leisurely pace and wonder how long this will take. A few minutes later we arrive at a particularly old tree that Dawn stops in front of.

"This is my favorite tree," she says. "Come on up." So I climb the tree after her and find this little area she set up where we both sit down. I look around still a little nervous when she hands me a towel she had been using as flooring.

"Thank you." I wrap the towel around me and try to dry off. When I look back I notice Dawn is staring at me curiously.

"What's wrong Cody?"

"N-Nothing!" I answered her but she gave me that look again. "Okay, here's the thing. I've never been good with nature, but ever since I got mauled by that bear back in season one I've been afraid to go in the forest by myself."

"That does sound horrible." Dawn said concerned. "But you need not be worried. As long as you're with me nothing in the forest will harm you."

"Thanks Dawn," I nodded. As I sat there with the blanket wrapped around me I couldn't help but glance at my savior. Her big eyes scanned the skies above for any more of her flying friends while one of her small hands pushed a lock of her hair out of her face.

"You're cute."

"Say what?" She asked; her attention now fully on me.

I blushed. "Sorry, but I couldn't help it. Out here in the woods when you're in your element you really look like you belong. You remind me of like a wood elf or a Kokiri."

Dawn gave me a small smile. "I think your near obsession with fantasy video games may have warped your perception of reality Cody. All the same…" she blushed slightly. "I thank you for the compliment."

After a few more minutes I managed to dry off so we decided to get back to the others at the hotel. As we walked through the woods I was much calmer now than earlier when I was wet. We walked along at a slow pace and everything seemed to be going fine until I heard a rustle in the bushes.

"Did you hear something?" I asked.

Dawn stopped to listen. "Maybe it's one of the few deer that live in these woods. They're not dangerous and are quite shy." The nature girl approached the bush slowly as to not startle any deer that may be nearby.

But she didn't need to have bothered as a moment later a full grown bear sprung out of the bush with a roar. The hairy creature easily towered over both of us as it waved its large clawed paws around threateningly.

"Oh crap!" I yelled out in surprise upon seeing the animal. Feeling my fear take over I backed up into a tree. Unfortunately for me it seemed my less than manly scream caught the bear's attention. Its beady little eyes turned to me and it started to come closer.

"Oh crap!" I said too paralyzed with fear to run. "Oh crap! Oh crap! Crappity crap crap!"

"Stop!" Suddenly Dawn sprung out in front of me with her arms held out all the way. I could only see her back as she faced down the bear empty handed. "Stop this at once Mr. Bear! I am a friend to all animals but I shall not let you eat Cody. He is not disturbing you and neither am I so you shall go elsewhere to find your meal!"

The bear looked at Dawn with interest and I briefly feared it could understand her no more than it would understand me. But after a few seconds it got back down onto four legs, turned around, and left us behind. I sighed in relief.

"Dawn you…you saved me." I lowered myself onto the ground and sat for a moment. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

She leaned down beside me. "I'm just glad I was here to assist you Cody. I did not want you to have to confront this fear so soon. It would be disastrous if you were too afraid to ever go in the woods again."

"I'm just glad I'm still in one piece." I said standing upright. "Why don't we get out of here so that doesn't happen again?"

We started to walk again but didn't get far before Dawn stopped and turned to me. "I feel bad Cody. Both of the times you've been in the forest have been bad experiences. I fear you'll hate it and never come back. I would be sad if you never came to visit me again." She stepped closer. "I wish I could give you a good memory of being in the forest."

I wasn't sure what she meant. "Well yeah, but how would you do that?"

"Like this."

She leaned over and briefly kissed me on the lips. Her lips felt soft and warm covering mine. I wish it had gone on longer but she soon pulled away.

"That…was nice."

"What do you think of the forest now?" She asked me.

"I think I understand the forest a lot better now." I told her. "I think I even like it."

"I'm glad," she smiled at me. As we turned to go back to the others I wrapped my fingers through hers. She didn't say anything but squeezed my hand slightly.

As it turned out civilization wasn't that far away and we soon found the hotel where the others were. It was a sight for sore eyes and I sighed in relief. There were a few people outside but Duncan wasn't among them, and I couldn't say I was too worried about him at the moment anyway.

I started to move forward but Dawn didn't. Instead she let go of my hand. I turned back to her. "You go on," she told me. "I'll come back later, but right now I still have a few things to do." I nodded. "Will you…come visit me?" She asked hesitantly.

"I'd love to," I answered. "But you should come visit me sometime. I think I could give you some nice experiences outside the forest." I winked.

She giggled slightly before disappearing back into the forest. I blinked but she was already gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think the ending is a bit abrupt but I felt that's where I should end it. Reviews are appreciated. **


End file.
